ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Synn
' Damon Synn ', occasionally billed as "The Monster, and "The Psychopath" which are both well-earned nicknames. He is currently a superstar on UWA's Wednesday Warfare, and a rising star in the AWF after being in the final five at the AWF's premier Battle Royal. Background :::::Synn's early days are still somewhat shrouded in mystery, but more and more, his story is beginning to unfold. He was born in the small southern Texas town of El Paso to an abusive and deranged father, Damien Synn, and a mother who was arrested and executed for killing three men in the infamous and sadistic "Tag Town Terror" murder cases. He was thus raised by his abusive father, and many psychologists have said that Synn's current aggressive and extensive psychopathology can be attributed to this stage in his life. His childhood years were unremarkable except for the abuse, and in his early twenties it is known that he worked as a hitman of some sort, though exact details are sketchy at best. He served some time for assault, 3rd and when he was released, he was extended an offer to wrestle for No Boundaries Wrestling, which has since gone defunct. Synn wrestled for many federations, but something caused him to drop out of many of the federations altogether. He was regarded as unremarkable and flaky until he made a huge impact on NBW with the debut of the Crucifixion Match against the then number one contender for the Ultimate Champion Title, Rob Gristle. Ultimately, Synn rigged the device used to Crucify Rob Gristle to kill him. He was summarily removed from NBW and subjected to three years of trials. At the end of this period, in 2008, he was released and found 'not guilty' after all the witnesses disappeared. Synn has since been release and signed on to UWA and AWF. He is currently suffering (suspected) of multiple personality disorder, also known as dissociative disorder. UWA career :::::Damon Synn signed with the UWA in the spring of 2008. In the promotion's draft, Synn was the tenth pick. He debuted on April 30th, 2008 at Wednesday Warfare. Synn was pitted in a fatal fourway against Brawler X, The Hitman, and Furious. Synn won the match by powerbombing Hitman on steel stairs, and then getting the pin. He was crowned UWA X-Treme Champion, a title he defended the following week by defeating Abdullah the Bear in a ladder match. Synn also managed to pull off a non-title defense win in a match against Death Man, one of the premier stars of UWA. His next match was against Jake Krons, an undefeated champion. Synn defeated him handily in a Crucifixion Match. Damon Synn was an undefeated double champion when the UWA closed in June of 2008. AWF career :::::This is a brand new federation, and with one match under his belt, Synn is looking good. He managed to survive six rounds of the Battle Royal, and was the seventh one eliminated at a time of 25:34. He was a force to be reckoned with in the match. Peronal Life :::::Synn doesn't really have many friends. He spends a lot of time hauling ass in his black Dodge Charger, drinking beer, and smoking cigars. Other Facts Theme Music: :*"Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot Alignment: :*"Heel" Signature Moves and Finishers: :*Hell's Fury :*Spinal Tap :*Seven Deadly Synn's :*Synn Spin :*The Synndicate Career Highligts :*Undefeated 9-0 (UWA) :*X-Treme Champion (UWA) :*Undisputed Champion (UWA) :*Hardcore Champion (EPW) Trivia :*Favorite Cigar Brand is Romeo y Julieta :*Favortie Beer is Rolling Rock :*Enjoy's the movie Sin City :*May suffer from auditory hallucinations, from The Voice. :*Owns a 1988 black dodge charger :*Invented the Crucifixion Match Category:Wrestlers